bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy and the Ink Machine
, also known as BATIM for short, is an episodic first-person puzzle action horror game developed by theMeatly and Mike Mood. The game was officially released on Steam on April 27, 2017. Chapter 1 was first released on February 10, 2017 on Game Jolt, Itch.io, and Indie DB. Chapter 2 was released on April 18, 2017 along with Chapter 1's remastered update. Chapter 3 was released on September 28, 2017 along with newer updates on two previous chapters. Chapter 4 will be released on April 30, 2018 along with more remastered updates on three previous chapters. The fifth and final chapter's release date is currently unconfirmed yet. As of September 12, 2017, the game has been removed from Game Jolt, Itch.io, and Indie DB, leaving the game only available on Steam. The consoles (including PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch) for the game are planned to be released sometimes around 2018. Summary "Bendy and the Ink Machine" is a first person puzzle action horror game that begins in the far days past of animation and ends in a very dark future. Take on the role of Henry, an animator from long ago, returning to a forgotten place he never thought he would see again. What follows.. is a mystery. Chapters Reception Although despite the game's well-received reviews, the user review from Metacritic currently scores 6.7 for "mixed or average reviews"; 5 positive reviews, 1 mixed review, and 3 negative reviews.Bendy and the Ink Machine for PC Reviews - Metacritic The reception from GameRankings was not recieved yet.Bendy and the Ink Machine for PC - GameRankings The game has received the "Best Horror Game" award by IGN, and is listed as #1 in "18 Best Horror Games of 2017".IGN - 18 Best Horror Games of 2017 Audio Trivia * Before each chapters' release, theMeatly announced the fanart contest, allowing the fans to submit their fan-art for it. The winners' fanart will appear in chapters, and they also received a free copy for the chapter's release. ** The first fanart contest started on February 16, 2017 and expired on March 2. *** The three winners were ImaginateKate, MaxInkly, and Poppy May respectively. ** The second art contest started on April 22. 2017 and expired on June 15, 2017. *** The six winners were Firion Bifrost, Shannon Marie, Prismahays, Noisypaperdragon, Nao Sasaki, and ChipherBerry respectively. ** The third art contest started on October 14, 2017 and ended in December 20, 2017. *** The five winners were ATAT, MissPeya, Merkurfisch, Cary, and Weretoons. * On Twitter, theMeatly thought about an offshoot for the series' future."Today I thought of a Bendy offshoot story.. maybe in the future. ;)" - theMeatly. December 29, 2017. Twitter. * For a short time from the game's deleted Game Jolt page, the prototype soundtrack was available for download. * Mike Mood, when asked if considering to develop a mobile port for the game after all chapters were released, he stated that he and the others will try making one if it works right."When the game is complete we're going to revisit it, we don't want to release it on mobile if it doesn't play right, but we will try. :D" - Mike Mood. May 9, 2017. Twitter. * Mike Mood stated on Twitter that when talking about inverted controls with David Eddings stating he made a special version of the game called "Bendy and the Inverted Machine" with the logo for everything being changed for him."Fun fact, when I first started talking to Eddings, we didn’t have inverted control options. So I made a special build called Bendy and the Inverted Machine for him that was inverted only, and had a logo and everything with that name. Gamedev is fun." - Mike Mood. March 18, 2018. Twitter. * The game's tagline "Above all, fear the Machine" seems to be a reference to the first part from one of the Bible verses: :"''Above all, fear the Lord and worship Him faithfully with all your heart; consider the great things He has done for you." - '''Samuel 12:24 (HCSB)' *The font used for the logo is Black Bamboo|https://www.ffonts.net/DK-Black-Bamboo.font.download, However, the "b" looks designed as the way of Bendy's horns. External links * Official site * Wikipedia * Facebook * Twitter (Brazilian) * Instagram References ru:Bendy and the Ink Machine pt-br:Bendy and the Ink Machine fr:BATIM Category:Games